


Mary's Son Has Got It Going On

by Eveanyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Dean in Panties, Destiel endstate, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light D/S overtones, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexting, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Castiel, bossy bottom!Dean, ends with Dean/Cas happy together, infidelity (not Dean/Cas), sexually frustrated Cas, twink!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveanyn/pseuds/Eveanyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy fuck.” Dean looked Castiel up and down. “There is no way you’re banging my mom, dude. You should be banging <i>me</i>.”</p><p>Castiel raised one eyebrow. “I appreciate the compliment. Gorgeous little twink like you, though? I’d ruin you for all other men. But it’s good to finally meet you, Dean.” </p><p>Dean blinked rapidly, obviously not expecting that response. He looked Castiel over again. “Not as good as it’s going to be, Cas, I promise you that.” He stepped closer. “You can go ahead and ruin me any day. It would be my absolute pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------<br/>OR</p><p>Here's the story of what happened when Castiel dates Mary Winchester, and then meets her son, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uptowncasismyfunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptowncasismyfunk/gifts), [featherfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/gifts).



> Hello, my lovelies! I would like to blame [Kanoitrace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace%20) for the title. If you get the song stuck in your head, blame both of us. This fic would not have happened without the love and moral support of the ECKC.

Castiel never thought he would thank his brother, Balthazar, for anything meaningful in his life. But Balth had dragged him to a ridiculous charity at his hospital, where he happened to meet Mary Winchester. She was about fifteen years older than him, and yes, she had a son that was closer to his age than she was, but Mary was a funny, smart, breathtakingly beautiful woman. They dated casually for a couple of months, and Castiel thought that perhaps it was time for them to get a little more serious. So Mary invited him over for a “meet the sons movie night”.

He had been looking forward to meeting her sons for some time. Dean was twenty—only twelve years younger than Castiel—and Sam was fifteen. Mary had talked endlessly about how smart Sam was academically and how Dean had started working for his Uncle Bobby as soon as he graduated high school. Though she never explicitly said it, Castiel got the feeling that Dean was both the reason their family remained as whole as it had been since her late husband’s death, and quite possibly her favorite child. No fewer than five times in the two months they’d been dating she mentioned how great Dean was with his hands.

Neither Castiel nor Mary knew just how right she was about that last bit.  


o.O.o  


Friday night had Castiel knocking politely on the front door to the Winchester household, a bottle of wine in his hand. The door opened to reveal a very tall boy with long-ish hair and quiet, kind eyes.

“You must be Sam,” Castiel said, offering his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sam returned the handshake. “You, too, Castiel. Come on in. Mom’s upstairs still, but you can probably put that in the kitchen.” Sam pointed in the direction of the kitchen before running up the stairs, presumably to go fetch Mary.

Castiel walked into the kitchen and saw a man who had to be Dean leaning against the counter, looking down at his phone. He set the wine on the counter, getting the young man’s attention.

“Holy fuck.” Dean looked Castiel up and down. “There is no way you’re banging my mom, dude. You should be banging _me_.”

Castiel raised one eyebrow. “I appreciate the compliment. Gorgeous little twink like you, though? I’d ruin you for all other men. But it’s good to finally meet you, Dean.”

Dean blinked rapidly, obviously not expecting that response. He looked Castiel over again. “Not as good as it’s going to be, Cas, I promise you that.” He stepped closer. “You can go ahead and ruin me any day. It would be my absolute pleasure.”

Thankfully, Mary and Sam chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, saving Castiel from needing to reply. He wasn’t sure what the appropriate response would have been. Without a doubt, if he hadn’t been dating Mary, he would have closed right in to follow through with whatever it was they had started. But he was dating Mary, and it was highly inappropriate to have sexual thoughts about the son of the woman you’re dating, regardless of whether or not he was closer in age, had a beautiful smattering of freckles, and lips that you couldn’t help but picture wrapped around your cock. It was still rude.

Apparently that didn’t stop Dean from making sure those fantasies kept cropping up. He sat next to Castiel at dinner and asked an array of questions. He kept the conversation just shy enough of flirting for Mary to merely think they were getting along, but he bumped his foot against Castiel’s when he found out he owned a comic book store, and then the foot kept traveling up and down his leg. The boy went after Castiel with a single-minded determinedness, that was for sure.

The worst part was that Dean was a wonderful conversationalist. He told humorous stories about customers at work, held a lively debate with Castiel over Marvel versus DC Comics, told embarrassing stories about Sam (but he let up before Sam seemed to get truly upset), and when he listened, he actively _listened_. Castiel found himself opening up under Dean’s questioning far more than he had when he and Mary had sat and talked. He hadn’t planned on being attracted to Dean intellectually as well as physically. One of them he could easily fight off, but both? Both was going to prove to be a much more difficult task to overcome.

When dinner was over, Sam insisted on picking the movie. He wandered into the living room and told Castiel to make himself comfortable on the loveseat while Dean helped Mary with the dishes. Sam put _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ in the DVD player (in honor of Castiel’s profession, he was told) and sat on the other couch. A moment later Dean walked in and sat next to Castiel, forcing Mary to sit on the couch next to Sam. Although he felt slightly nervous at the seating arrangement, Castiel was certain that Dean wouldn’t try anything that was outright inappropriate while Mary was sitting five feet away.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Dean sat flush with Castiel from hip to ankle, but since they were both rather large men, there wasn’t really any way around that, given the size of the loveseat. No, what was inappropriate was the fact that Dean pulled out his phone ten minutes into the movie and began texting, making sure to angle his phone so that Castiel had a perfect view of the screen.  


**_Dean [19:35]: omfg, you remember me telling you about the younger guy my mom’s dating?_ **

**_Rhonda [19:36]: yeah._ **

**_Dean [19:37]: guy is hot as fuck. i’m getting hard just sitting next to him. wanna get down on my knees right here and pull his cock out and swallow it down._ **

**_Rhonda [19:40]: think he’d go for it?_ **

**_Dean [19:42]: I bet he’d need a bit of encouragement …_ **

**_Dean [19:42]: fuck, I’m so hard right now._ **

**_Rhonda [20:10]: do you think he’s staying the night?_ **

**_Dean [20:10]: maybe. why?_ **

**_Rhonda [20:11]: if he is, want me to come over and ride you? get out some of that tension in your cock_ **

**_Rhonda [20:11]: I’d even let you eat me out. know how much you love using that fucking tongue of yours._** __  
  


Castiel tried very hard not to notice Dean shifting next to him. He tried not to feel the throbbing between his own legs as he tamped down the desire to reach out to touch the beautiful little twink next to him. If Mary or Sam looked over right now, they would undoubtedly see the state both he and Dean were in; it was hard to miss.

Goddamn it, Castiel. Phrasing.  


**_Dean [20:16]: fuck yeah. I’ll let you know._ **

**_Rhonda [20:17]: I’m already wet just thinking about it._ **

**_Rhonda [20:18]: I wanna watch him fuck you_ **

**_Dean [20:20]: shit. oh fuck yeah. You don’t even know how bad I want him to fuck me. I want to ride his cock until he comes and then jack off on his chest while his come drips out of me. Or he could tie my hands behind my back and fuck my face. Do you think he’d be into slapping me around a little? Holy fucking shit imma come right here just thinking about it_ **

**_Rhonda [20:22]: wear those pink little panties next time he comes over. I’ll bet you’ll come so pretty in them and he can watch you do it._ **

  
Castiel made himself look away and breathe calmly until his erection subsided. It took the rest of the movie, but it worked.

He didn’t stay the night, afraid of what would happen if he did. He actually had to pull over on the side of the road to jerk off, too wound up to wait until he got home. Then he did it again after he reached his apartment, coming hard to the thought of himself buried in Dean’s tight heat, roughly fucking the son of the woman he was dating.

He was so fucked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he had sworn he wouldn’t, Castiel thought about Dean continuously after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, you guys! I was _not_ anticipating this kind of response! You guys are absolutely amazing!
> 
> I will be updating daily, so don't worry about that. The story is complete, I'm just doing editing to make sure it's all kosher. 
> 
> I'd like to thank [relucant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant) for her wonderful beta skills.

Though he had sworn he wouldn’t, Castiel thought about Dean continuously after that night. An image of the young man would pop into his head while he was ordering new shipments of comics, or cooking dinner. Even Mary wasn’t helping, bringing up stories about her oldest son, or re-telling jokes she had learned from him. It was enough to make anyone go a little crazy.

The first time Castiel stayed overnight at the Winchester residence, two weeks later, Dean didn’t come home until after he and Mary had retired to her bedroom. Castiel had very mixed feelings on that fact. He wanted to see the young man again, but he was worried about their interactions.

There was no denying the chemistry between them, and Castiel would be a liar if he said that Dean hadn’t been in the forefront of all of Castiel’s fantasies since they met. Hell, he was the sole thought pulled out of Castiel’s spank bank when he needed to make a withdrawal. But, he wasn’t dating Dean, he was dating Mary, and she deserved his full attention.

So he gave it to her that night, trying to put Dean out of his mind while he buried himself inside her. His heart wasn’t fully in it, but at least he left Mary satisfied. They didn’t sleep cuddled together like he had always craved from partners (but never got; apparently Mary had grown too used to sleeping alone and didn’t like to be “suffocated”), but at least he was breathing next to someone. He was thirty-two years old and was getting a little tired of being alone.

The next day he realized he’d left his phone charger plugged into the wall in Mary’s bedroom. When he texted her about it that morning, she said that Dean would be home sometime after two, and that the door would be unlocked if he were home.

With permission granted to retrieve his phone charger, Castiel drove to her house at quarter to three and knocked twice before he tried the front door. It was unlocked, so he assumed Dean was home, but he didn’t hear or see anyone.

He took the stairs two at a time and walked towards Mary’s bedroom. He thought he heard someone in one of the other bedrooms, but he didn’t slow down to investigate. Grabbing his phone charger, he started walking back down the hallway when he happened to look into Dean’s room. He stopped dead, staring.

The door was open to reveal two people naked on the bed. A young woman was face-down, head turned away from the door with both hands pulling apart her ass as she let out breathy little moans. Dean had his face flush against her ass, licking open her hole while two fingers drove in and out of her pussy. His other hand was on his cock, slowly stroking up and down.

He was staring straight at Castiel. He fucking _winked_ at him. Still watching Castiel, he very deliberately licked broad strokes up over her hole and twisted his fingers inside her, causing her to cry out. Then he pulled his fingers out of the girl and rose up over her. With one hand on his condom-covered cock, he guided it inside her and slowly started fucking in and out of her pussy. As he bent over her and grabbed her breasts, her moans got louder. Dean remained quiet apart from the occasional shuddering breath and simply stared at Castiel.

It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. It was as though Dean was fucking the young woman just for Castiel, just so Castiel could watch him, see Dean’s cock disappearing inside of her, to see what they could be doing together if Castiel would only take those several steps forward. He was tempted to; oh, was he tempted. Watching the lithely muscled body fucking into the girl as his hands moved back to her hips, the muscles in his thighs sharply defined each time he thrust into her—it was enough to make Castiel consider throwing caution to the wind and taking what he wanted.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, (thankfully?) breaking the spell. Castiel walked away as quickly as he could with a raging hard-on. Once he was in his car he sat in the seat for a moment before pulling his phone out. It was Mary.

**_Mary [16:04]: Did you find it?_ **

It took him a moment to remember what it was she was talking about. He threw the charger on the passenger seat.

**_Castiel [16:07]: Yes, it was right where I thought it would be, thank you._ **

**_Mary [16:07]: Did Dean let you in? Was he polite?_ **

_He would have let me in_ him _if I’d have asked,_ he thought. _Your boy is quite the exhibitionist **,** and he seems intent on getting me to succumb to him. I won’t last against him if this little game of his continues._

**_Castiel [16:09]: He was in his room, I think. We didn’t talk._ **

**_Mary [16:10]: Oh, well. Did you enjoy family movie night? Do you think we should do it again?_ **

Castiel thought for a moment. Of course he wanted any opportunity to see Dean that he could, but was it right to Mary? Was it fair to any of them to play this game?

He almost told her that it probably wasn’t the best idea, but in his mind’s eye he saw Dean’s cock disappear into the young woman’s slit. His own dick twitched, a gentle reminder that he was still hard, and that Dean was probably still fucking her. He could go back inside right now and watch them, or join in, if he were so inclined. _Shit,_ he thought, _I’m in too deep. (Come on, phrasing!)_

**_Castiel [16:13]: I did enjoy it. I like getting to know your boys. I would like to do it again sometime._ **

**_Mary [16:14]: I’m glad. :) How about Thursday?_ **

**_Castiel [16:14]: Thursday’s good for me. What time?_ **

**_Mary [16:15]: I can have dinner ready at seven._ **

**_Castiel [16:15]: I’ll be there at quarter to. See you then._ **

With a sigh, he put his phone back in his pocket and drove home. When he got to his apartment, he walked straight back towards the bedroom and got undressed. He was still mostly hard, and it only took a couple of strokes before he was all the way up again. Casually stroking himself, Castiel walked through to his en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. While he waited for the water to warm up he looked in the mirror, picturing Dean watching him while he leisurely got off. Mentally he shook himself. He needed to stop thinking about Dean. Leaning back against the wall, he kept his eyes on his cock and focused on the way his hand worked up and down it, picking up speed. He thought about Mary, how wonderful she looked naked, and how much Dean looked like her. Dean inherited his mouth from his mother, so he already knew what those lips looked like wrapped around him, sucking him down. _No, think about Mary, not Dean._ Mary, with her beautiful hair and supple skin and gorgeous cock pushing slowly into that girl while he stared straight at Castiel—

Without warning his orgasm ripped through him, spattering come on his stomach and chest. With a sigh, he stepped into the shower to wash off. He couldn’t even get through one fantasy without it turning into Dean.

It was going to be a long wait until Thursday.

 

o.O.o

 

Wednesday was New Comic Book Day at The Stacks. (His brother, Gabriel, had scoffed at the name, calling it boring and mundane. He had suggested changing it to We’ve Got Issues or Come Marvel at Our Comics, but Castiel said the first was too true and the second would get him sued. The name remained unchanged.) It was busy enough that he needed to help out, unpacking new shipments and stocking the shelves. It wasn’t a task he usually helped with, as he preferred being back in his office or working from home. He wondered if he ought to hire another employee. The Stacks did well enough financially that he could easily support another person’s salary. He’d run it by Gabriel later and have him go through some of the resumes on file.

He had been humming under his breath along with the radio when he heard a throat clear behind him and a “heya, Cas”. He turned to see Dean standing there in a pair of faded jeans, a dark green Henley, and an adorable lopsided smile. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hello, Dean. What can I do for you today?”

“I don’t know if you have time for what I’d like you to do for me, but, uh, I’m actually here to see if you have _Invincible Iron Man #7_. You know, the one where he teams up with Spiderman.”

“Yes, I know the one. If we have it, it will be back this way.” Castiel led Dean toward the sections of older comics. He went straight toward a stand that read _Marvel: 2007-2009_. “I believe the issue you’re looking for was released in two thousand eight, so—” His fingers danced quickly through the comics until he came up with the right one. “Here you are. _Invincible Iron Man #7_.”

Dean reached for the comic, cupping his hand over Castiel’s and slowly dragged his fingers over the back of Castiel’s hand before finally taking it. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome. Why this particular issue, if I may ask?”

“I’m trying to get a full collection of Iron Man and Spiderman comics so I can get them all read before Sammy graduates and send them off to college with him. Iron Man’s my favorite, and Spiderman is Sam’s, so … you know.” He scratched the back of his neck. “It’s kinda dumb. Sorry, forget I said anything.”

Castiel reached forward and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s not dumb, Dean, not at all. You want to make sure to have something significant to both you and your brother when he goes off to school. Isn’t that many years away, though?”

“Nope. Sam’s a freaking genius and actually finishing his junior year right now. He’ll graduate at seventeen.”

“Isn’t he fifteen right now?”

“He turns sixteen in a couple of weeks.”

“Oh.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say, but he found himself wanting to continue talking to Dean. The more he learned, the more he liked. It was a dangerous path to be on, though, and he knew it. He needed to be the bigger man ( _stop it, Castiel. Learn a better turn of phrase_ ) and put the kibosh on this tension between them before anything happened.

“Is there anything else?” He tried to make his voice colder and more distant, but it seemed to him like it came across as his bedroom voice.

“You got time for a quickie in the back?” Apparently it had seemed that way to Dean, too. Damn it.

Castiel closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Dean’s face was a little less cocksure. “Dean, you are, without a doubt, the most fascinating man I have ever met. Mary has told me all about how you stepped up after your father died, working to help support your family as well as taking care of Sam when she had to work. You are also ridiculously, unfairly attractive.”

There was no smile on Dean’s face now. “I sense a ‘but’ coming.”

Castiel reached out and took Dean’s hand gently. “I’m dating your mother. It would be incredibly rude and unfair of me to pursue you while being in a relationship with her.”

Dean looked down at their joined hands. He laced their fingers together, brought them up to his mouth, and kissed Castiel’s hand. It was so unexpected, so sweet and sincere that he didn’t know how to react.

“I get it, man. I do. It’s just, I really like you. Not just because you’re the hottest fucking guy I’ve ever seen, either. I know Mom likes you and all, but I also know she’s not going to want to keep you around forever. You’re too young. You’re only the second guy she’s dated since Dad died that’s under fifty. When she broke up with him, she told me that younger guys were fun, but she doubted she’d ever settle down again with one. You’re just entertainment for her, Cas. You’d be the real deal for me.”

He didn’t let it show on his face, but everything Dean told him took Castiel by surprise. He hadn’t figured that he and Mary would last long-term, either, but it was a little insulting to think she might just be with him for a fun fling. He had thought she’d wanted to get a little more serious.

Assuming Dean was telling the truth, of course.

“If I would be the real deal to you, what was that about with that girl the other day?”

“Who, Rhonda? Man, she’s a friend and all, but we’re just kind of fuck buddies. If you and me started something I wouldn’t touch her again. I actually only asked her over because Mom texted me and told me you’d be coming. I wanted to see what you’d do.”

Castiel dropped Dean’s hand and stepped closer. They were eye-to-eye. “You little shit.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I knew you liked it.” He paused, then asked apprehensively, “You did like it, right?”

Castiel looked around to make sure they were still alone in the back of the store. “Did I like watching you fuck that girl while you watched me? Knowing that I can’t touch you right now? It was exquisite torture, Dean. If we were alone, I’d bend you over right here and spank your ass red to teach you to show you some exquisite torture of your own. Perhaps it would teach you some respect.”

Dean let out a low whimper. “Fuck, Cas. I’m going to go home and jerk off to you telling me that, just FYI. I love a good spanking.”

Castiel glanced down to see the obvious tent in Dean’s pants. Thankfully his own dick was trapped inside his pant leg, so his own erection was less noticeable.

“You know what else I’m gonna do? I’m not going to fuck Rhonda unless you’re there. But every time you’re over, just remember that I’m going to be fucking someone, and you’ll always have the option of it being you. Just say the word, Cas, and I’m fuckin’ yours and yours alone.” He hefted the comic book. “Thanks for this. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he turned and walked casually up to the front, paid, and left.

Castiel watched him go, indecision churning in his gut and cock throbbing between his legs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean opened the door this time, much to Castiel’s annoyance and delight. When he spotted the pie in Castiel’s hand, he grinned and immediately took it from him. “Oh, you sly son of a bitch. If you’re trying to woo me, Cas, it’s working.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag for infidelity is there for a reason. If that’s not your cup of tea, please, by all means, don’t read on. There are many lovely fics written by many lovely authors that do not include it.

Castiel was a nervous wreck for most of the day on Thursday. He worked from home, thinking he’d be able to at least get something done without the possible threat of Dean walking into the store. If he were to very broadly define “something” then he could say that he did, in fact, accomplish something before six thirty rolled around.

He looked down at himself and figured that he needed to wear darker pants that wouldn’t easily show the erection he was almost certainly going to get that night. He changed into black jeans and a blue sweater, decided nothing was going to be done about his hair, and left.

He was halfway there when he realized he hadn’t brought anything as a gift for dinner. He saw a bakery that was still open and quickly pulled into the parking lot. Four minutes later he walked out of the bakery, carefully put the pie in the passenger seat, and continued on to the Winchester residence.

Dean opened the door this time, much to Castiel’s annoyance and delight. When he spotted the pie in Castiel’s hand, he grinned and immediately took it from him. “Oh, you sly son of a bitch. If you’re trying to woo me, Cas, it’s working.”

Mary walked up before Castiel could question what was happening. She greeted him with a quick kiss before she noticed the pie in Dean’s hands. “You brought pie?” She raised her eyebrows. “I should watch out in case Dean tries to steal you away from me.” She took the pie and walked into the kitchen, not noticing Castiel’s nervous cough or Dean’s blush. They shared a quick, guilty look before following Mary deeper into the house.  


o.O.o  


Dinner was a less sexually frustrating affair than it had been the first time, but that didn’t mean that Castiel was in any less trouble. More, in fact, not that he could believe it. Dean was charming, he was funny, and Castiel thought that he was seriously in danger of developing real, romantic feelings for the young man.

He tried to remember that he was here for Mary, that she wasn’t the mother of the guy he wanted to have sex with, she was the one he wanted to have sex with. It was getting harder every time they talked, though.

(That should not make you laugh, Castiel. You are a grown man.)

Sam retired up to his room to do homework after dinner, and Dean went upstairs, too, saying he had a friend coming over. He looked straight at Castiel as he said it, and very subtly brushed his hand over his crotch to mime jacking off.

Being alone with Mary felt almost awkward now, much to Castiel’s chagrin. They put in _Casablanca_ , a movie Castiel had always had a soft spot for, and Mary settled herself comfortably into his side while they watched.

“You know, the most famous line in this movie never actually occurs.”

Mary lifted her head to look at him. “What? What do you mean?”

“The line, ‘Play it again, Sam,’ never actually happens. Rick says, ‘If she can stand it, I can. Play it,’ and actually Ilsa has the closest form of the line where she simply says, ‘Play it, Sam.’”

Mary looked at him a moment before she shook her head and rested it back on his chest. “You are full of these amazing bits of information. Perhaps we should go out and play trivia sometime.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I’d like that.”

About forty minutes into the movie, Dean came downstairs. His face was unreadable as he looked at Mary and Castiel cuddled together, but he had a sly grin on his face when he returned a moment later, leading Rhonda upstairs. Castiel only had a quick glimpse of her, but the glimpse was all it took to make his stomach turn to lead now that he could see her face. She was gorgeous, with a heart-shaped face framed by dark brown hair and high cheekbones, and a gorgeous body. Her large breasts were shown off in the low-cut shirt, and her ass as it was going up the stairs made even Mary look twice.

After that, it was difficult for Castiel to pay attention to the movie. He thought about what Dean could be doing upstairs, what he was doing to Rhonda, what she could be doing to him. A slew of scenarios went through his mind as he got steadily harder.

Needing something to do with his frustration, he lifted Mary’s chin and kissed her. She responded eagerly, and after a few minutes he guided her on top of his lap. She rolled her hips down onto him, grinding on his erection as her tongue explored his mouth.

“Stay tonight,” she murmured between kisses. Castiel could only nod. He let her take his hand and lead him up the stairs, just as Dean had done not even an hour ago with Rhonda. Perhaps they were done by now, and Castiel and Mary would make enough noise to let Dean know that he wasn’t the only one having sex that night.

He remembered Sam was home, too, and decided that would be cruel to make a fifteen-year-old listen to his mother have sex. So they were quiet, and though Mary was a responsive partner, Castiel was left feeling unfulfilled.

  
o.O.o

  
Castiel woke in the middle of the night incredibly thirsty. He quietly opened the door to Mary’s room and walked down the hall to get a drink of water from the kitchen. He knew Dean was awake by the quiet grunts and moans coming from his room, but the door had been shut, so there was no opportunity for a repeat performance from a few weeks ago.

Or, there wouldn’t have been, except Dean must have heard Castiel get up so he opened the door to make sure Castiel had a front row seat when he came back.

Dean was kneeling on the bed facing the wall, arms overhead and pressed against the headboard, drawing attention to the long, lean lines of his torso. As beautiful a sight as that was, with the moonlight bathing his skin in a pale glow, the most breathtaking part was what Ronda was doing to him. She was lying underneath him, slowly fucking into him with a strap-on. It was thick, almost as thick as Castiel, and Dean looked glorious while riding it.

He could imagine being the one who was under Dean, could almost _feel_ that tight heat wrapped around him. He wanted to be the one eliciting those tiny little gasps from Dean’s mouth.

Castiel watched as Dean’s movements became faster, more erratic. He pulled his erection out of his boxers and slowly stroked himself in time with the dildo fucking into Dean. It was wrong, so wrong, and he knew it, but there was no way he was stopping right now.

Dean was almost slamming himself down on the strap-on as he moved a hand down to stroke his cock. He stilled suddenly, and there was a very distinct, fucked-out whisper of “ _Cas_ ” as he came.

It was too much. Castiel walked back into Mary’s room on shaking legs—he left the door open—and crawled on the bed. She was laying on her stomach, only wearing a t-shirt, fast asleep. He maneuvered her so she was kneeling, and shoved his tongue inside her pussy to wake her up. When he felt her start to rock back against him he knew she was awake. He knelt up behind her, quickly rolled a condom down over his cock, and thrust into her in one smooth movement. It was going to be quick and dirty, not like he usually fucked her. She gasped his name quietly. It was different from how Dean had whispered it only minutes before, and not at all what he wanted. He reached for the lube that was sitting out and drizzled some over her hole. He pushed his thumb in and hooked it, letting it catch on her rim and using his thumb to guide her back and forth on his cock.

It wasn’t the ass he wanted to be inside, and it wasn’t just his thumb he wanted to use. He was fucking the wrong Winchester and he knew it.

Mary reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit. “I’m close, Cas,” she whispered brokenly.

Castiel took his other hand and put it on the back of her neck, pushing her down into the mattress and fucking into her hard. He moved his thumb in and out of her hole, massaging her inner walls. Soon enough she clenched around him, coming hard. He used the extra tightness to help push him over the edge, closed his eyes, and only barely stopped himself from moaning Dean’s name as he came.

Mary collapsed down on her side after Castiel pulled out of her, breathing hard. “Wow. What was that?”

Castiel tied off the condom and threw it in the trash. “I guess I had a good dream.”

She chuckled. “I guess so.”

He crawled back into bed, his back to her, and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach that said by having sex with Mary he’d somehow done Dean wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sex in this fic is consensual, just in case the sleep-sex threw anyone off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You left the door open. I was walking Rhonda out and it was kind of obvious. What else was I supposed to do?” 
> 
> “Not calling out my name while you’re having sex with someone else might be a good place to start.”
> 
> Dean grinned cheekily. “Aw, come on, Cas. Where’s the fun in that? Rhonda knows exactly what’s going on between you and me; hell, she gets off on it, and you and I both know that you’re the one I’d rather be fucking.”

Castiel had never been more thankful about having to wake up early than he was the next morning. It was still dark outside while he slipped on his clothes and quietly left Mary sleeping.

The door to Dean’s room was open, and he didn’t see anyone inside. Castiel was fervently hoping that it just meant Dean had to work early, as well, and was already out of the house.

Of course, his luck never ran the way he wanted it to, so he was only half surprised to find Dean walking out of the kitchen as he made his way downstairs.

“Is Mom awake?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I don’t think she’ll be up for a couple of hours. I have to be at work at six.”

“Me, too.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment, Castiel staring intently at Dean and Dean rubbing the back of his neck. Finally Dean broke the silence.

“So, I never again in my life want to see my mom having sex, but it might be worth it if that’s the only way I get to see you in action. _That_ was hot.”

“You watched us?”

“You left the door open. I was walking Rhonda out and it was kind of obvious. What else was I supposed to do?” 

“Not calling out my name while you’re having sex with someone else might be a good place to start.”

Dean grinned cheekily. “Aw, come on, Cas. Where’s the fun in that? Rhonda knows exactly what’s going on between you and me; hell, she gets off on it, and you and I both know that you’re the one I’d rather be fucking.”

Castiel rubbed his temple lightly, feeling a headache coming on. The churning guilt from last night came back, too, and he was wondering if it was something he should tell Dean about or not.

A hand very hesitantly touched his face. “You okay, Cas?”

He nodded and kept himself from leaning into the touch. “Yes, I just have the beginnings of a headache. It’s nothing.”

Dean looked at him for a moment more before lowering his hand. “All right, if you say so. Hey, um…do you think, I mean. Shit.” He took a deep breath and let it out, cheeks tinged pink. “Can I get your number? I’d really like to talk to you, you know, for more than ten seconds when my mom’s out of the room.”

The implication that Dean actually wanted a relationship with Castiel remained unsaid, but was clear to both of them in the silence that followed. They looked at each other for a long minute before Castiel finally came to a decision that he didn’t think he was going to regret.

“Yes. I think I would like that very much.”

They exchanged numbers, and said their goodbyes.

When Castiel got home to change before starting in on his work for the day, he noticed his phone blinking with a notification. He opened it up to see a text from Dean.

**_Dean [05:41]: Have a good day Cas. I’ll be thinking about you._ **

**_Castiel [06:02]: I will be thinking about you as well, Dean. You’ve been constantly on my mind since the day we met._ **

**_  
_** He wasn’t sure if the last part was saying too much, but it was too late to take it back. Castiel worried about it for the next two hours until he finally got a response.

  
**_Dean [08:14]: ditto_**

**_Dean [08:14]: I’m going crazy here baby_ **

**_Dean [08:15]: I want you so bad it fucking hurts. I want to be with you._ **

**_Dean [08:15]: fyi I’m gonna break up you and mom. I’ll find her some old dude she’ll retire to fucking florida with_ **

**_Castiel [08:17]: I never thought I would look forward to someone forcefully ending my relationship, yet here I am._ **

**_Dean [08:18]: You want to date me Cas?_ **

**_Castiel [08:19]: I am loathe to admit that I feel this way while literally sleeping with your mother, but yes, Dean, I would like to date you. I feel as though we have a more profound bond._ **

**_Dean [08:20]: and here I thought you just wanted my ass ;)_ **

**_Castiel [08:20]: That, too. It is a beautiful ass, and I intend to ravage it at the first real opportunity._ **

**_  
_** When Dean didn’t respond Castiel got worried. He double-checked to make sure the message was sent to the right recipient, then he re-read the message. It wasn’t anything remotely out of the bounds of previous conversations they’d had.

Perhaps he was busy. He was, after all, at work. Yes, that was likely the answer. He should just get on with his own work until Dean was able to respond.

An hour passed with no response. Two hours. Surely if Dean had not been offended by the contents of the message he would have responded by now, regardless of whether or not he was at work.

  
**_Castiel [10:31]: I apologize for my last text. It was too forward of me, and I should not have said that._**

  
He stared at his phone until his screen went dark. Then he put it aside and very deliberately returned to his work. He needed to concentrate, anyway, to ensure that all the numbers added up. He hated auditing his company, but it was necessary to ensure things were running smoothly, and he was good enough at it that it would have been a waste of money to hire someone to do it. So he trudged through it and managed to move the worry to the back of his mind.

Then his phone buzzed.

  
**_Dean [12:02]: yeah, you should be sorry._**

**_  
_** His heart sank. He had overstepped his boundaries. Of course. Perhaps Dean had merely been teasing him, and there was no intention of follow-through.

  
**_Dean [12:03]: I had to walk around all morning trying to hide a raging boner. talk about hard work, ha._**

**_  
_** Oh. Well, then.

  
**_Castiel [12:03]: So you enjoyed the text?_**

**_Dean [12:04]: yeah. hell yeah. I’m in my car right now on lunch. wanna hear more about you ravaging me_**  


Fully aware that he shouldn’t, Castiel took the bait.

**_Castiel [12:05]: You seem to be fond of showing yourself off, so I would help you with that. I could tie you up so you’re spread out for me, unable to move_ **

**_Castiel [12:06]: But I rather like the idea of you being able to push back against me when my tongue is in your ass, slowly licking you open until you’re begging me to fuck you._ **

**_Dean [12:06]: christ cas i’m so hard right now. tell me what else you’d do to me._ **

**_Dean [12:07]: get off with me baby._ **

**_  
_** Even though he knew what they were doing was wrong, that he was the worst sort of person, he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out through his boxer-briefs. He was now knowingly and willingly doing this with Dean behind Mary’s back. He was a sick fuck for getting off on it.

But God, did he ever get off on it. Something about Dean flipped a switch in Castiel that he didn’t know existed. It was exhilarating.

**_Castiel [12:09]: You don’t even know the things you do to me, Dean. The things I want to do to you. Would you let me mark you up? I’d start at those lovely collarbones and show everyone else that you’re mine by sucking big bruises into them. Then I’d move down to your nipples. I’d nibble on them gently until you beg me to keep going, to stop teasing. I’d take my time with you. Just when you think you can’t take anymore I’d move on. I’d put your cock in my mouth and gently suck you off, trailing my fingers down to your ass. I want to make you come on my fingers, your beautiful prick shoved down my throat, pulsing inside me._ **

He gently stroked himself to the fantasy, picturing Dean doing the same. He felt the tightening in his balls and stroked a little faster, typing one-handed.

**_Castiel [12:10]: Or I could make you come untouched as I pound into you while your hands are tied behind your back. Would you like that, Dean? Do you want to come just from my cock filling you up?_ **

**_Dean [12:11]: fuck yeah cas. yeah I want that._ **

  
A shudder ran through him at the admission. He could almost see Dean, with Castiel’s tie securing his wrists, back arched beautifully while Castiel’s cock disappeared inside of him.

**_Castiel [12:12]: I liked watching you get fucked on that dildo. I would like to fuck you with it until you come, and then keep it inside you while you suck me off. I’ll just bet that you’d be such a good boy for me and let me fuck your face until your throat is raw._ **

**_Dean [12:12]: fuck my face. can’t wait to taste your come_ **

That was it. That was all it took to make Castiel come with a cry, spurting out all over his hand and stomach. He sat for a moment, letting his breathing slow down, come cooling rapidly on his body.

**_Dean [12:13]: I’m almost there baby. help me come_ **

Castiel took a picture of his spent dick and come-covered stomach.

**_Castiel [12:14]: [Picture message]_ **

**_Castiel [12:14]: Get off knowing that I just came to the thought of you._ **

**_Dean [12:16]: …wow_ **

**_Dean [12:16]: that was intense, man. can’t wait to do it for real sometime._ **

**_Castiel [12:17]: As much as I feel like an asshole for saying this, I can’t wait, either._ **

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was at a friend’s house for the evening with a study group and wouldn’t be back until late. There was now no buffer for him to fall back on. It was just Castiel, his girlfriend, and his soon-to-be…something (also known as his current girlfriend’s son… he was a terrible human being).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually played cards for all three of them and the dialogue came organically with how the cards turned out. So that was fun. (The things we go through for authenticity.)
> 
> Also, you saw right. I added on another chapter because [LunaWolf333](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolf333/pseuds/LunaWolf333) convinced me to add on an epilogue.

Over the next month Dean and Cas texted on a regular basis. Dean told him about his dad, about how John Winchester was a man’s man, and how he didn’t accept anything remotely “girly” in his sons. Dean had tried to come out as bi when he was twelve because he wanted to know why some of the other boys didn’t think boys were cute, but John had shut that down quickly. It wasn’t until after he died that Dean had been able to really embrace his sexuality.

Other than that singular story, Castiel ensured that they carefully avoided all sexually related topics, though it took a lot of work on his part. Dean was insatiable. Instead, they talked about everything else. Castiel found out that when Dean wasn’t cracking jokes or making sexual innuendos, he was actually very sweet. And since he couldn’t do more than casually flirt with Castiel via text, he’d apparently recruited his mother to help him get Castiel in person. Cas wound up visiting the Winchester household at least once a week, sometimes more. Every time, Dean would flirt with him, saying things that were just on the border of inappropriate, and then the door would ring and he and Rhonda would disappear upstairs. Castiel always tried to ignore the faint nausea that accompanied Dean and Rhonda’s little trysts. Dean wasn’t his, so he had no say in who Dean slept with, regardless of whether or not he was starting to fall hard for the boy.

The day after Castiel first turned Dean down for some phone-related fun time ( _phone sex, Castiel, you can say it_ ), Mary invited him to dinner again, saying how Dean couldn’t shut up about him and how wonderful it was that they liked each other, and how much Sam had enjoyed having him at his birthday party. Of course he agreed—how could he not—and on the night in question he went to the Winchester household with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety whirling around in his stomach.

The anxiety outweighed the anticipation when he got there and discovered that Sam was at a friend’s house for the evening with a study group and wouldn’t be back until late. There was now no buffer for him to fall back on. It was just Castiel, his girlfriend, and his soon-to-be…something (also known as his current girlfriend’s son… he was a terrible human being).

Dinner was delicious, and he was surprised to find that the braised beef tortellini was actually Dean’s creation.

“Hey, I can cook!”

“I never suggested that you couldn’t, Dean. I was merely surprised that you went through all this effort for just the three of us for dinner.”

“Yeah, well, I’m full of surprises.”

Castiel eyed him sideways. “Yes, you are.”

Mary patted Dean’s arm fondly. “It’s really great to see how well you both get along.”

Castiel took a big drink of wine in order to keep from having to say anything. Dean gave him a half-glare for needing to be the one to respond before he turned to his mother with a winning smile. “Yeah, Cas is great. Just my type.”

Mary paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. She looked between the two of them thoughtfully. “Yes, I suppose he is, isn’t he? A little older, perhaps, and a little more settled, but …” She took a bite. “Dinner is fantastic, Dean. Thank you for giving me an evening off my feet.”

Dean obviously saw through her tactic of changing subjects, but he leaned over and kissed her cheek anyway. “Any time, Mom.”

 

o.O.o

 

After dinner Castiel suggested they play a game instead of watching a movie. He wasn’t sure what would happen with just the three of them if a movie were turned on.

Castiel cleared the table Dean got a deck of cards and began expertly shuffling while Mary refilled drinks. He dealt out nine cards each and put the remaining stack in the middle.

“What are we playing?” Castiel asked, taking a sip of wine.

“It’s called Nines. You ever played?”

Castiel shook his head. Dean took his own cards and arranged them in a 3x3 block. “Here, put your cards out like this, face-down. You can flip over two cards, but they can’t be in the same row. The object of the game is to get as few points as possible by getting all three cards in your rows to match so you can toss them in. Aces are one point, face cards are ten, and jokers are wild. We can play an open hand until you get the hang of it.”

It was an easy game to pick up on, and soon Mary was dealing out the first real hand. Castiel had a ten face-up in one row and a two in another. He drew a queen and quickly discarded it. His strategy was to wait it out and not take any cards that could possibly leave him in trouble if Mary or Dean went out before he did. Mary was the opposite; she never passed up a card. Dean was a wild card all on his own; his strategy changed very quickly depending on the hand.

Soon both Mary and Castiel had gone down to two rows each. Dean was tossing around insults under his breath, trying to rile them both up.

“He’s always been a sore loser,” Mary whispered conspiratorially.

“You’re a sore loser,” Dean retorted.

“Ouch. Castiel, be a dear and go get me some aloe for that burn my son just gave me.”

Dean shifted in his chair. “Shut up.” He drew the six of spades, completing one of his rows. “Ha! Suck on that one, Mom!” He threw the row in the pile, his discarded two of spades on top.

Mary took the two and placed it in her row with another two. She also had a row of two nines. There was only one card to turn over before she was out. “You keep up that brave face, my dear, but we both know you’re going to lose to me.”

The banter kept up until it came to Dean’s turn again. He drew a nine and was about to discard it when he looked at Mary’s cards. Castiel could practically see the wheels turning in Dean’s head. If he discarded it, she’d throw in that row and end up with a maximum number of twelve points, if she were unlucky and her overturned card was a ten. Dean would have twenty-seven maximum, and Castiel would have a maximum of twenty-one. Was it worth it for Dean to discard?

Castiel studied Dean’s cards. If he took the nine, it would probably ruin his hand. It was only the first of nine hands, anyway. Dean had plenty of time to make up points.

“Dean,” he said, touching the young man’s arm. “I don’t think it’s worth it to kamikaze yourself with this one hand. We’ve got eight hands left.”

Dean looked at him for a long moment before his other hand moved to touch Castiel’s where it was still resting on his plaid-clad arm. “You’re right, Cas, thanks.” He discarded the nine.

Mary picked it up slowly, looking between the two men as she discarded her row.

It went around another time before Mary won the hand with a total of five points. Castiel and Dean both cursed her good naturedly.

Castiel dealt the next hand. He didn’t mean to flirt with Dean throughout the whole hand, but it happened anyway. Mary seemed to notice, but didn’t say anything about it. She did, however, refill her glass of wine twice during the hand.

Even though Dean went out dramatically early trying to lessen the lead his mom had over both of them, Mary still wound up winning the hand.

“How did you do that, Mom?”

Mary smiled sweetly at him. “I made a deal with a demon to always be able to win at card games.”

Dean took the third hand, Mary the fourth and fifth, Castiel the sixth, and Dean the seventh and eighth. He and Mary were only four points apart.

“I hope your demon is going to hold up his end of the bargain, Mom,” Dean taunted as he dealt.

She overturned a joker and smirked at him. “I think you just might be my little demon, Dean, since it’s your dealing that’s going to kick your own ass.”

As it turned out, she was right. Castiel, losing spectacularly, saw an opportunity to go out with only twenty-one points and did it. Dean ended with twenty-nine, and Mary with twenty-six.

Dean threw his cards down on the table. “Son of a bitch. All right, fine, loser gets to pick the movie.” He got up and, subtly brushing his hand over Castiel’s back as he passed, went into the living room to find something to watch.

Castiel and Mary put the cards away and went in to join Dean. Somehow they all ended up on the big couch with Castiel in the middle. It would probably not bode well for him.

He was right.

Dean had put in a movie called _Secretary_ , and it was as far from family friendly as you could get without actually classifying the movie as porn. Sex was basically the entire plot. It was very uncomfortable for Castiel, sitting between mother and son, both of whom had the same idea.

Mary tucked her feet up under her and put her head on Castiel’s shoulder, her arm coming up to caress his chest. Dean had to be more subtle, but he was still just as effective. He put his arm around the back of the couch, his fingers tracing the shell of Castiel’s ear. How Dean knew it was one of Castiel’s most erogenous areas he’d never know, but it was all Castiel could do to keep from moaning when Dean flicked his earlobe. Combined with Mary’s hand grazing over his nipple, it wasn’t long before there was a painful erection pressing against his zipper. If they kept it up, he was going to come in his pants.

Clenching his hands in his lap, Castiel stared straight forward and focused on his breathing, trying his best to ignore the feather-light touches that were driving him crazy.

Dean’s gentle caresses moved slowly down Castiel’s jaw. Without moving anything but his head, he leaned over close enough to whisper without Mary overhearing them. “Can’t wait until you fuck me, Cas.” His voice was husky and thick with desire.

Something had to change right then, because Castiel couldn’t take it any longer. He had no way of getting out of the situation intact with Mary and Dean _both_ trying to seduce him and hitting all of his buttons. The only thing that would make it worse would be Dean kneeling between his legs, looking up at him from under those long eyelashes.

And now he was thinking about Dean between his legs.

Eyes closed and jaw clenched, Castiel resisted through the whole movie. It was the worst two hours of his life, and he would give anything not to have to go through something like that again. By the end, his cock was throbbing painfully and his throat was constricted from holding in his moans.

When Mary got up to take the DVD out of the player, Dean checked to make sure her back was turned before placing a quick kiss on Cas’ pulse point. Then he stood up, winked, and walked off to go to his room with a quick “goodnight” thrown over his shoulder.

Castiel stood and carefully adjusted himself so he wasn’t so painfully constricted in his pants. When Mary was ready, they went upstairs. Castiel closed the door to her bedroom, but not before making eye contact with Dean, who looked a little sad.

It made him feel guilty. It shouldn’t have. It really shouldn’t. Castiel was spending the night with Mary, the woman he was dating. He didn’t need to feel bad for not being with Dean right now, wrapped up in his arms and kissing him goodnight, or rocking slowly against him while they both quietly came to completion, whispering praises to each other.

It wasn’t his right. He didn’t know if it ever would be, or if he and Dean were trying to make an unattainable fantasy come true.

Nevertheless, he didn’t have it in him to actually have sex with Mary that night. He got her off with his fingers and mouth, then brushed his teeth, washed his face, and went to bed, his erection from earlier in the evening all but forgotten.

 

o.O.o

 

Castiel was awoken in the middle of the night by his phone buzzing. He looked at the notifications and saw a text from Dean. He opened it to see a video message and got up quickly, walked into the bathroom and shut the door for privacy before he clicked on it.

It was a video of Rhonda, her lips wrapped around a cock that could only be Dean’s, sucking with great enthusiasm. While he watched, enraptured, he heard Dean moan out. “Yeah, come on, suck my cock for Cas. Fuck.” The camera suddenly turned to show Dean’s face, color high on his cheeks. “We’re over here right now, Cas. Come and see.” Then the video ended.

Castiel stood there, staring at his phone until the screen went dark. Indecision warred within him.

They were over there, right now, with Rhonda on her knees sucking Dean off. Beautiful Dean, who invited him to go over and watch them, to hear the sounds that he made when he came, to watch his face with ecstasy written all over it.

As quietly as he could, Castiel slipped out of the bathroom and out of Mary’s room. The door to Dean’s room was cracked, and he didn’t waste time knocking. The sight it opened to was better than he could have imagined.

Dean was sitting naked on the side of the bed, leaning his weight behind him on his hands, head tilted back and mouth hanging slightly open. Rhonda was kneeling in front of him, also naked, with his cock buried down her throat and one hand between her legs, rubbing her clit.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean called out quietly, his voice wrecked. “Come here, baby.”

Almost hypnotically, Castiel walked forward until he was standing right next to Dean. He wanted to reach out and touch the gorgeous young man in front of him, but something held him back. Perhaps it was what was left of his common decency.

Rhonda pulled off of Dean and smiled up at Castiel. “Well, look who decided to join the party. Ready to have some fun?” When Castiel frowned and opened his mouth to object to actually _joining_ them, she cut him off. “Relax, I’m not going to make you fuck him in front of me.” She paused. “Yet. But Dean and I would both like it very much if you got yourself off and came on his face.”

Castiel looked at Dean for reassurance. Dean was wearing a lazy grin as he reached up and drew a hand down Castiel’s chest. “All over my face, baby. Want you to mark me with your come.”

“Jesus Christ.” Castiel’s heart was beating so hard he could practically hear it. This had to be the worst thing they had done so far, and yet he spared only the most fleeting of thoughts for Mary—just enough to remember to keep very quiet.

Rhonda took Dean back into her mouth as Castiel pulled his own cock out and started stroking it. Dean’s eyes were locked onto Castiel’s cockhead where a drip of pre-come was forming. He followed it with his eyes as it slowly slid down to Castiel’s fist as he pumped it up and down, in rhythm with Rhonda’s head bobbing on Dean’s cock.

Castiel reached out a hand and placed it on Dean’s shoulder, pushing him backward until he was lying flat on the bed. He stepped up close so his dick was next to Dean’s face.

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean gasped, plush mouth open and just waiting for Castiel’s come. “Yeah, come on, give it to me.” His hips moved minutely as he shallowly fucked into Rhonda’s mouth.

Watching Dean’s face flush with desire, body taut with anticipation, Castiel felt his orgasm surge up, spiraling from low in his belly. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s wrist, gasping as white spurts of come splashed onto Dean’s face, hitting his cheek and landing on those perfect lips.

Dean let out a cry of his own before his hips stilled and Rhonda swallowed his release. Even as she slowly licked off his cock, her hand was working furiously between her legs. She stood up and licked all the come off of his face before she straddled it, rocking into his mouth and putting his hands on her breasts so he could roll her nipples between his fingers.

Castiel, safely tucked back in his pajama pants, watched in fascination as Dean worked his tongue inside Rhonda. Her quiet little whimpers stirred his dick, especially as she worked Dean back to hardness with her hands.

Dean was leaking against his belly when Rhonda came a few minutes later, his cockhead red and throbbing. Staring at it was making Castiel hard again, refractory period apparently be damned.

Rhonda got dressed quickly, placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek, and let herself quietly out the door, leaving the two men alone and achingly hard.

It was Dean who made the first move, grabbing lube and gesturing for Castiel to sit at the head of the bed while he languidly stroked his cock. “Goddamn, baby, I wanna kiss you so bad right now,” he murmured, kneeling between Castiel’s legs. Castiel took off his pants, eyes on the young man in front of him.

“Not yet, sweetheart. Not yet.” Oh, how he ached to touch Dean, to hold him and kiss him and rock against him until they were both panting. He had to wait, though.

“Soon?” Dean’s question was husky and sexier than it had any right to be.

“Soon,” he agreed.

Dean piled pillows behind him and leaned back, knees up and feet planted on the bed, giving Castiel a perfect view of his cock. For a little while neither of them spoke, with only the slick sounds of stroked flesh and the occasional quiet moan to break the silence. The air between them was charged as they stared at one another, neither willing to break eye contact.

Then Dean uncapped the lube and drizzled some on his middle finger before slowly pressing it inside himself. Castiel’s breath caught and he sped up the motion of his hand.

“You want to do this to me, Cas? You wanna put your fingers inside me, open me up?”

Castiel could only nod, dry-mouthed, while Dean pressed another finger into himself and scissored them open. He had a perfect view of Dean’s hole. All he had to do was lean forward and Dean would be his for the taking. He could press inside and Dean would wrap his legs around him, beg him to fuck him until they couldn’t see straight. That had to wait, though. How often would he have the opportunity to simply look at Dean get himself off?

“You’re beautiful, Dean. I could watch you touch yourself for days.”

Dean’s hand sped up and he fucked up into it a little harder, murmuring, “Gonna come watching you get yourself off to me, baby.” Castiel let his own pace gain speed as Dean’s climax hit him. They were close enough that Dean’s come landed on his t-shirt. It made Castiel feel very possessive of the beautiful young man before him, and his climax spiraled up and he spilled over onto his hand.

Dean clambered off the bed and rummaged in his closet for a towel, using it on himself first before tossing it to Castiel. When they were both sufficiently come-free and dressed, Dean moved the pillows back to the head of the bed, got under the covers, and gently reached out to stroke Castiel’s arm.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so fucking gorgeous. I can’t believe you actually want me.”

Castiel turned to gape at him. “Surely you can’t be serious. You have to know how attractive you are, and not just to me.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I’m nothing special. Good for a quick fuck, maybe, but I’m not keeping material.”

Before he realized what he was doing, Castiel had reached out and grabbed Dean’s chin, forcing them to make eye contact. He was suddenly very angry. “You listen to me right now. I don’t know who put those thoughts into your head, but I am sure as shit not going to allow you to continue to think about yourself that way. You are wonderful, Dean. You give so much of yourself to anyone who asks, and you don’t expect anything in return. I would love nothing more than for us to be together. I want to prove it to you.”

Dean stared at him for a long minute before responding. “You mean it?”

“Yes.” Castiel’s answer was instantaneous and emphatic. He sighed. “I’ve been an asshole of the worst sort, and I’m terribly sorry. I should have broken up with Mary weeks ago, but I was selfish and wanted the excuse to see you again. I’ll rectify that first thing in the morning.”

Dean seemed to be at a loss for words. Then he broke out into quiet laughter. “My mom’s gonna be so pissed. Dude, you’re breaking up with her so you can fuck her _son_.”

Castiel groaned. “Don’t think I haven’t thought about how incredibly fucked up this entire situation is. I’ve wondered if breaking up with her would even make a difference as to whether or not we could date.”

Dean brought his hand up to cup Castiel’s face gently. “I’m old enough that she can’t dictate who I can see. Hell, she couldn’t when I was fifteen, and she isn’t gonna start now. I mean, yeah, you might not be welcome here for dinner for the next couple of months, but …” Dean looked away. “I don’t want to give you up.”

The look of pain on Dean’s face twisted the knife in Castiel’s heart. He crawled under the blankets and gathered Dean close in his arms. “I’m not giving you up, either.”

It was the first time they’d been able to be this close. Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist. Castiel felt like he was coming home. This was what he’d been missing from all his other partners. _This_ was what he needed, not the games they played or both of them getting off with someone else to the idea of each other— _this_ , Dean curled into Castiel, hands pulling each other close, was how they were meant to be.

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean murmured it so softly Castiel almost thought he imagined it. Then Dean picked up his head and repeated it. “Come on, Cas. Why wait for the morning? Let’s go back to your place. I don’t want to do this dancing around anymore. I need you.”

Castiel was silent for a moment while he thought it over. As incredibly tempting as it sounded, in all honesty it probably was a terrible idea, waking up Mary in the middle of the night only to break up with her and run away with her son. He tightened his arms around Dean.

“One more night, sweetheart,” he murmured, and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Can you hold out for one more night? I promise after that, I will do the right thing.”

Dean sighed and snuggled deeper into Castiel. “You just feel so good.”

“So do you.” Castiel pressed his cheek against Dean’s. “I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep right here if I don’t go back to Mary’s room, though. As much as it would please me to wake up next to you, I don’t think this would be the right way to do it the first time.”

They reluctantly let up their holds on each other and climbed out of bed. Castiel opened the door and turned to look at Dean, rumpled and heavy-lidded. He reached out and stroked his face gently. “This is how I want to see you when I wake up every morning.”

Dean leaned into his hand. “Go on, Cas. One more night.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Castiel walked into Mary’s room, to the cold bed and the woman he had wronged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [relucant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant), because reasons.

Castiel woke far too early, but there was no question of him going back to sleep. He got up, put on a clean t-shirt, and walked downstairs, catching the sound of the coffee maker going off as he hit the landing.

He walked into the kitchen to see Dean pouring himself a cup of coffee. He placed a gentle hand on Dean’s back. “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean turned around, grinning. He took a quick peek towards the stairway to make sure they were alone before he pressed a sweet kiss to Castiel’s cheek. “Mornin’, Cas. Coffee’s ready.”

Cas poured a cup and watched Dean putter around the kitchen, putting together the makings for waffles. Watching him in such a domestic setting, Castiel felt a pang in his chest. “This is what I want.” The words came out of his mouth before he realized he was even going to speak.

“What is?”

“This. Me watching you make breakfast in the mornings. You and me. Us.” He moved behind Dean, kissed the spot right behind his ear. “I want us.”

Dean leaned back against him. “I do, too,” he whispered. Castiel wrapped his arms around him and they stood there, soaking in one another’s presence. He kissed the top of Dean’s head and inhaled the scent of his shampoo, tightened his arms around him protectively.

The thunderous sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made them jump apart. Dean went back to making breakfast and was pouring vanilla extract into the batter when Sam and another young man walked in the kitchen.

“Morning, Sammy, Kevin. Waffles will be up in a few.”

Sam grunted a greeting at Dean and turned to the young man next to him, presumably Kevin. “Cas, this is my friend Kevin. Kevin, this is Castiel, my brother’s boyfriend.”

Castiel and Dean both froze. Kevin didn’t notice and raised his hand in a half-hearted greeting before he dug through the fridge for some orange juice.

“Uh, Sammy—” Dean began.

“Oh, relax, Dean,” Sam chided. “I’m sixteen, not six. You could cut the fucking sexual tension between you two with a knife. It’s cool, I get it. Just, you know, don’t make me watch and it’s fine.”

Kevin shot a puzzled look at Sam, who rolled his eyes. “Castiel is technically dating my mom, but he and Dean have the hots for each other and they’ve probably been banging it out. Mom’s not super into Cas and I’ve got a bet going with Dean’s fuck buddy about a timeline for when they’re actually going to get together.” He turned and pointed a finger at Dean. “So make it within the next two weeks. Rhonda thinks you’ll make it until after the school year ends. I don’t want to be out twenty bucks.”

Dean stared at Sam, open-mouthed. Castiel wasn’t much better, though he did manage to stop staring dumbly at Sam when he heard Mary come down the stairs. She greeted everyone with an obviously false cheerfulness and asked Kevin how he slept. When he responded positively, she looked at Castiel and gestured for him to follow her into the other room.

When he saw the look on her face his stomach dropped. Shit.

With lead feet, he made his way into the living room where Mary stood, arms crossed beneath her breasts and a single eyebrow raised. “All right, I’ll hear your side first,” was all she said.

_Shit_.

Castiel took a deep breath. “Mary, I’m sorry. I’m the worst type of jackass, and I screwed up.”

“How exactly did you screw up, Castiel?”

“I’m in love with your son.”

The words hung in the air. There was no way that Castiel could have taken them back if he’d wanted to (and he didn’t, not really, but he probably could have gone about it a bit differently to keep her as much on his side as possible). He could hear the old grandfather clock ticking in the silence.

“You’re what?” Dean’s voice sounded from the doorway. Castiel closed his eyes.

“Dean,” Mary said sternly, “not now. You’ll have your chance. Go back and finish making breakfast for the boys. I’ll deal with you in a bit.” She watched him as he retreated back into the kitchen before she turned back to Castiel. “I know you are, Cas. It was kind of hard not to fucking notice that you were doing your best to not sneak around with my son—and failing, I might add. What I want to know is, why drag this out with me? That wasn’t fair to anyone, and you’re not that kind of asshole, not really.”

“I know. I know, Mary, and I’m so sorry. I am such a complete idiot. I didn’t know how to tell you, and I was worried about how this would affect your relationship with Dean.”

“My relationship with my son is between myself and him. It has nothing to do with you, nor will it ever.”

Castiel recoiled as if slapped. He had awoken the mother bear, it seemed, and would now have to face the consequences. “I don’t know what I can do to atone for this.”

Mary walked up into his personal space and poked his chest. “There’s not really a damn thing you can do to make up for what you’ve already done, but you had better take care of my boy, you hear me?”

Castiel blinked. Shook his head.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“He’s had a hard life, and he deserves to be taken care of. I know firsthand how great a guy you can be, but it seems like you’re also capable of being a colossal douche, so understand that if you fuck it up with my son and you hurt him like you hurt me, there is going to be a barrel full of lime at the bottom of a deep lake with your body stuffed inside. _Capiche_?” Castiel nodded dumbly. “Good.”

Mary stalked into the kitchen and, by the loud yell of surprise, presumably grabbed Dean to have a mother-son conversation with him. Castiel stood in the same spot, staring at nothing for a good five minutes until a throat cleared behind him.

He turned around to find Dean smiling sheepishly at him. “Heya, Cas.”

“Hello.”

“I, uh…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess my mom dumped you, huh?”

“It would seem so. I believe she also threatened to murder me and hide my body should any emotional harm come to you.”

Dean let out a surprised laugh. “Yeah, well, that sounds like Mom. Uh, anyway … She kicked me out for a couple of weeks. Said she’d change the locks if I came back before she was ready. Something about how she needs a little time to process everything away from us. So, can I crash with you?”

“You don’t even have to ask, Dean. Of course you can stay with me, for as long as you’d like. I’m sorry to have put you in this position.” Castiel darted a look towards the kitchen where he could barely see Sam and Kevin sitting at the table. “Did she mean for us to leave now?”

“Yeah, I think so. It’s, uh, it’s possible that she saw Rhonda leave last night and gathered that you were in my room with us, and she may have heard a thing or two, so …”

Oh. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Um. So I’m gonna grab a couple things and then we can head on over, if that’s cool?”

“Whatever you wish, Dean.”

 

o.O.o

 

They wound up stopping for breakfast at a little diner a few blocks from Castiel’s apartment that had good coffee and even better food. Castiel was impressed at the amount Dean could put away. When he commented on it, Dean winked at him.

“Just making sure I’ve got enough energy for later.”

Castiel almost chastised him for teasing when he realized that Dean was probably serious. They had had to be careful for so long, but it dawned on him that they didn’t have to hide anymore. He really could touch Dean, kiss him, hold his hand in public. Even with a ban from the Winchester house, Castiel felt a sense of euphoria overtake him.

He reached over, folded his hand over Dean’s, and rubbed his thumb along Dean’s knuckles.

“What’s that for?”

“Because I can.”

Dean’s eyes twinkled. He looked down at the remainder of his plate. It was mostly empty. “Well, I think this can be called a big enough breakfast. Take me back to your place. I want to see what you can do to me when you actually touch me.”

Castiel paid quickly (he may or may not have left a tip that was larger than the bill, but he was in a hurry) and soon they were pulling into Castiel’s apartment complex.

They each grabbed a duffel bag full of Dean’s clothes from the car, and Castiel led the way up to his apartment. When they got inside, Dean pulled out his phone as he absentmindedly set his duffel down.

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Rhonda. Telling her that you get to have me all to yourself now, officially.”

A swell of affection coursed through Castiel. “I could kiss you right now.”

Dean put his phone in his pocket and stepped closer. “Then why don’t you?” His arms wound up around Castiel’s neck and he pressed their chests together.

Castiel let his hands slip up underneath the hem of Dean’s t-shirt as he gently stroke the skin at his lower back. He rested their foreheads together for a moment before he tilted his head slightly. He let Dean close the gap.

Their first kiss was sweet and unhurried. Castiel ran his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip, then licked inside when his mouth opened, tasting syrup and coffee. Dean moaned into his mouth and pressed himself against Castiel more firmly, tangling his hands in Cas’ hair.

Castiel moved his hands down over Dean’s ass, then bent slightly without breaking the kiss, and gripped Dean’s thighs. He stood up all the way, helped Dean wrap his legs around Castiel’s waist. They made their way slowly to the bedroom like that as fingers clung and tongues explored.

Dean sucked Castiel’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit it, then rolled his hips downwards. “Come on, Cas,” he panted, drawing his tongue across Castiel’s neck, “are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Are you that impatient?”

Dean snorted and tugged on Castiel’s hair a little. “I’ve been waiting for well over a month to get you into bed. I think I’m entitled to a little bit of impatience right now.” He nibbled on Cas’ earlobe before bringing it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

Castiel threw him down on the bed and stood over him. “I don’t think that’s how you wanted to play it, Dean. You didn’t want to call the shots here. Perhaps you need a spanking to keep you in line.”

Dean stared up at him wonderingly. “Oh shit, Cas,” he whispered, “yeah, baby. I think I need a spanking.”

Castiel rubbed a hand over his erection through his pants. “Get undressed.”

Dean scrambled to obey, shucking his t-shirt and jeans in record time, leaving him in nothing but a dark blue pair of panties that left the bottoms of his ass cheeks peeking out from under the hemline. He wiggled his ass a little as he got on his hands and knees in front of Castiel. “Like this, Cas? You want me like this so you can spank me?”

Castiel quickly grabbed lube and a condom from his nightstand before he reached out and caressed Dean’s ass lovingly with both hands and placed a kiss at the base of Dean’s spine. “Tell me to stop if it gets to be too much, okay?” He waited for Dean’s nod before he let his eyes rake over the beautiful expanse of skin in front of him.

The first slap was a light one to Dean’s left cheek. Dean pushed back into it, trying to chase Castiel’s hand. He smacked him again, harder, in the same spot. “Stay still,” he ordered. Dean stilled immediately. He ran his hand down over the slightly pink skin. “Good boy.”

He alternated between Dean’s left and right cheeks, spanking lightly until the flesh was a beautiful pink color that contrasted wonderfully with the blue panties. Then he came down hard on Dean’s right side. Dean cried out. It was such a beautiful sound. Castiel hit him with the same intensity on the other side. He did it again and again until Dean was close to tears and his skin was a beautiful shade of red. He sensed that they could go a lot further, but he was already rock-hard and didn’t want to wait anymore. They would push boundaries another day.

Quickly shedding his clothes, Castiel climbed on the bed and ran a soothing hand down each of Dean’s thighs and over his ass before he lifted him up for a thorough kiss. “You’re so fucking perfect,” he whispered into Dean’s mouth.

Dean responded by pushing Castiel back onto the pillows and, with a devilish grin and a wiggle downwards, swallowing Castiel’s cock down in one go. Castiel arched up off the bed and dug his hands into the blankets. Dean had a wicked tongue, and rubbed it against the vein on the underside of Castiel’s cock as he sucked on the head. He took Castiel down to the base and back up, bobbing a rhythm while he brought up a hand to cup Cas’ balls. His fingers wandered back a little and rubbed gently at Castiel’s perineum. Cas didn’t try to bite back his moan when Dean’s finger brushed his hole.

Dean pulled off after a few minutes and grinned. “You gonna open me up now, baby?”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re a bossy little shit, you know that?”

Dean winked. “You love it.”

Something in the way he said it triggered something in Castiel. “Yeah,” he replied soberly, “I do.” He moved a couple of pillows to prop under Dean’s hips and gently guided him down. He pressed a lingering kiss to Dean’ mouth before he moved slowly down his body, kissing everywhere he could.

He folded Dean’s legs and pushed his knees up to his chest, making Dean hold them there. Slowly, he peeled the panties down over Dean’s ass until his hole was exposed. He sat back for a moment, just admiring the view.

“Take a picture, Cas, it’ll last longer.”

Castiel pressed a kiss to the inside of Dean’s knee. “Maybe later. This first time is just for us.” He ran a finger over Dean’s crack and circled his hole. Dean shivered.

He gasped when Castiel bent forward and licked a broad stripe over his hole. “Oh, _fuck¸_ Cas! Do it. Eat out my ass.”

Castiel buried his face between Dean’s cheeks and went to town. He licked and sucked at Dean’s hole until Dean was writhing underneath him, begging to be fucked. Then he inserted a single fingertip along with his tongue and let it rest there, not giving Dean the friction he craved.

“Come on, baby, _please_ , fuck me. Fill me up.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg, Dean.” He kissed Dean’s thigh and pushed his finger in all the way. He was rewarded with a low moan. “Look at your greedy little hole swallowing my finger, Dean.” He worked his finger in and out until he could safely add another, scissoring his fingers open to allow his tongue between them.

Dean’s head was thrown back against the bedspread. Castiel paused in the act of pushing in a third finger to admire him, freckles standing out on flushed cheeks, dark blue panties in stark contrast to tan skin.

He took his time with the third finger, making sure Dean was open and relaxed enough to take him. By the time he rolled the condom on, Castiel had reduced Dean to a writhing mess.

He generously lubed himself, then lined up his cock with Dean’s hole. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Dean nodded repeatedly. “Yeah, fuck me, Cas, please. Been waiting so long, baby.”

Castiel leaned down and kissed him, then slowly pushed past the first ring of muscle. He paused there, let Dean adjust to his girth before he pulled back a bit and pushed forward, burying himself deeper until he was fully seated, his hips flush with Dean’s ass. It was a sight he’d been longing to see for longer than he’d cared to admit.

He rested his forehead against Dean’s as he waited for the go-ahead. It took a minute, but eventually Dean nodded, and he pulled back and rocked slowly against him.

Dean was the epitome of wanton pleasure, heat thrown back, hand jerking his own cock and hips shoving back down to meet Castiel. “Harder, baby, fuck me harder,” he gasped out.

Castiel had been gentle with Dean, trying to make sure he wasn’t going to get hurt. But if Dean wanted it rough, Castiel could give him rough. He pulled out completely and flipped Dean over to his hands and knees before he plunged back in and set a brutal pace. He fucked hard into Dean, hips slamming forward into reddened skin and balls slapping against Dean’s perineum. His fingers would likely leave bruises.

Dean, apparently, was a screamer. A _screamer_. When Castiel’s cock nailed Dean’s prostate, he let out a primal yell, the only intelligible words being _Cas_ and _fuck_ , which were repeated over and over again.

Castiel draped himself over Dean’s back and put his mouth right next to Dean’s ear. “Dean, listen to me. I want you to come from me fucking into you with my cock. Nothing else, just my fat cock up your tight little ass. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Dean threw himself back onto Castiel’s cock with a renewed fervor, nailing his prostate with every thrust until he stilled and came, pumping out long ropes of come onto the bedspread, his ass milking Castiel’s cock with every pulse.

“Fuck, Dean,” he gasped out, still fucking into his tight channel, “milk my cock, baby, that’s it. Make me come—ah!” His own orgasm hit him hard, making his vision white out.

He stayed where he was for a moment before he gently pulled out of Dean and took care of the condom. He walked back to the bed only to find Dean had wiped up his own come with his t-shirt, and threw it in the hamper.

Dean shrugged. “It was there. It worked.”

Castiel shook his head and smiled, but said nothing. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion, then asked Dean to lay down on his stomach. He pulled the panties down to Dean’s knees and inspected the skin. It was red, slightly swollen, but it looked fine. He pumped some lotion into his hands and warmed it up a bit before massaging it into Dean’s skin, who hissed at first contact.

“Are you all right? Do I need to get some ice?”

Dean shook his head, then rested it on his pillowed hands. “Nah, this is fine on its own. I want to feel it tomorrow.”

Castiel shook his head in disbelief. “How did I get this lucky?” He bent down and kissed Dean’s shoulder blade, then resumed his task.

Dean gave a sleepy smile. “You had to make your way through the Winchesters to find the right one. You can stop with me, though; Sammy’s a good kid, but I promise I’m more your type.”

Castiel laughed and lay down next to Dean, pulling him over so he could lay on Castiel’s chest. He took Dean’s chin and tilted it up so they were looking at each other. He kissed Dean gently. “You are definitely my type.”

Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder and absently drew patterns on his chest. When he spoke, his voice was hesitant. “So, what you said earlier to my mom, about me.”

“What, that I’m in love with you?” Dean nodded. Cas shrugged. “It’s true. I know it probably wasn’t the best time or place for you to hear it, and I don’t know how you feel about knowing it now, but … yes, I love you. I’m not going to hide it from you, and you’re under no obligation to return the sentiment. But you should know every day, Dean, that you are loved.”

Dean was quiet, but it wasn’t the type of silence that worried Castiel. He could tell Dean was just absorbing the information. It probably wasn’t something that he heard very often. So he carded his hand through Dean’s hair and waited, allowing him time to come to whatever conclusion he needed.

“I do, too, you know.” It was said so quietly at first that Castiel wasn’t sure he’d spoken. The sudden hesitancy in Dean’s actions, the tenseness in his muscles, broke Castiel’s heart. He pulled Dean up to him and their lips met as though he could give him with that one kiss all the emotional healing he needed.

“You don’t have to say it, sweetheart,” he murmured against Dean’s lips.

Dean shook his head, unshed tears welling in his eyes. “I do, though. It’ll be a while before I can actually say it, but you should know that I do, too.” He wiped at his eyes angrily, then sniffed and let out a laugh. “I’m such a fucking girl.”

Castiel looked pointedly at Dean’s crotch and went for levity. “You most certainly are not. You’re the sexy little twink that I got to take home. I’m going to take great pleasure in ruining you for other men.”

“Yeah, well, play your cards right and there won’t ever be any other men that have the chance to live up to you.”

“Well, shit.”

“What?”

Castiel grinned. “I’m terrible at cards.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, kids! The end of the story. An epilogue will be posted tomorrow. I enjoyed seeing all your reactions. Come back soon!
> 
> EDIT TO ADD: [featherfluff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff), the goddess that she is, did some fan art for the fic!! Also please [love her on tumblr!](http://lethalgirlsclub.tumblr.com/)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have gotten through this without the love and support of the ECKC. You pushed me to write the most consecutive words I have ever strung together, and I could not be more thankful. You are my inspiration and my best friends.

_Eighteen months later_

The bar was noisy and crowded when Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Mary walked in, but they were able to snag a booth fairly easily. Cas took off his coat and slid in, leaving room for Dean, who pressed himself firmly against his side and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

Sam scoffed, but Mary smiled indulgently. Their waitress set down four waters and took their drink and appetizer orders. Dean requested that they be signed up for trivia.

“So,” Sam toyed with the straw in his water, “does this mean I’ll get any special privileges now at work?”

Gabriel had hired Sam without realizing his relation to Dean or Mary (to be fair, he hadn’t even known Dean and Mary existed at the time). So far it had worked out well. Sam was a hard worker, and Gabe had promoted him to manager within six months. Granted, Cas thought Gabe might have had a bit of ulterior motive—managers tended to have much more one-on-one time with Gabe, and Cas suspected his brother of harboring a bit of a crush on Sam. He also suspected Sam of returning the feelings, since the young man had decided to go to KU instead of Stanford.

Dean winked at Sam. “I’m pretty sure Gabe is giving you all the _special privileges_ you can handle.” Mary cleared her throat and Dean quickly changed topics. “Uh, but you’re always welcome to come over and hang out. We’ll even let you pick out the bedspread in the guest bedroom. So long as it’s not pink.” The waitress came back with their drinks and Dean took a long drought.

“Anyway, I'm happy for the both of you,” Mary said. She raised her glass. “Happy housewarming, Dean and Cas. I hope you settle in quickly, because I’m counting on you to host Thanksgiving.”

Castiel clinked glasses and smiled into his drink. He had been thinking about buying a house for a couple of years. Once he and Dean had gotten together, he had waited until Mary was completely at ease and had given her official blessing to ask Dean to get a house together. It was a little gratifying at how quickly Dean had agreed. (The sex that night had been incredibly tender, with Castiel murmuring _I love you_ s into Dean’s skin.) They’d ended up finding a perfect house close to The Stacks and Singer’s Auto. Mary and Sam helped them move in, and after the last box had been unloaded, Mary suggested they go out for drinks and trivia to celebrate. It had become somewhat of a tradition for them to go out for trivia after big events, like Sam's high school graduation and acceptance into KU.

“We would be happy to host Thanksgiving, Mary. I’m sure Dean can make a wonderful turkey.”

“And what would you be doing while I’m slaving away with the turkey and stuffing and potatoes?” Dean took Castiel’s earlobe between two fingers and tugged.

“Well, someone has to sit there and look pretty.” He ignored the tingling sensation that Dean’s continued earlobe rubbing elicited.

“Ha, ha. _Now_ I see why you wanted to move in with me. I’m just going to be relegated to kitchen duty, aren’t I?”

Cas kissed his temple. “Secret’s out, but you’re stuck with me now. We have a mortgage.”

The beginning of trivia interrupted Dean’s retort (not that Castiel was sure he actually had one). They were a surprisingly good team, and would have won more than easily had Dean not decided to move his hand from Castiel's earlobe down to his lap and see how far he could go with Cas keeping a straight face.

“I don’t know this one, Cas,” Sam said. “It’s up to you.”

Castiel grit his teeth as Dean massaged his way up his thigh. “Henry VIII was crowned in fifteen oh-nine,” he managed to say with an even voice.

Dean handily answered the question about who designed the album cover for Sergeant Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band while he _handily_ worked Castiel up to full hardness.

About halfway through the game, Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. Either Dean had to quit, or he was going to take him in the bathroom and fuck him raw. He leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear. “You’re driving me crazy, but if you stop right now, my love, I will do whatever you want tonight.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Promise?”

Castiel nodded, and Dean’s hand disappeared from his lap. He breathed a sigh of relief. Either they were still in their honeymoon phase, or Dean was going to be handsy forever. Not that Castiel usually minded, but when it was in front of Dean’s mom (his ex-girlfriend), it made it a little difficult to enjoy the public groping.  

They didn’t stay out too much longer after they won the game. Mary hugged them both and Sam waved a goodbye, then it was just the two of them in the Impala driving back to their house.

_Their house_. It was a phrase Castiel hadn’t been sure he would ever get to think, and yet there he was.

As soon as the front door closed behind them, Cas snagged Dean around the waist and pulled him in tightly against him. Dean pressed their cheeks together.

“Welcome home,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s ear. They stood there and breathed each other in for a few minutes and listened to the sounds of the house settling. Dean turned in Castiel’s arms and pressed a line of kisses along his jaw.

“First night in our new house, baby. I’m pretty sure that means we need to break in the bed.”

It was the only thing they’d actually set up; the rest of the house was still in boxes. Castiel led Dean upstairs and backed him up to the bed. He cupped his face and kissed him gently. “How do you want to do this tonight? Whatever you want.”

Dean moaned and rolled his hips into Cas. “Take control of me, baby.”

“Fuck.” Castiel leaned down and pressed his mouth to Dean’s collarbone, sucked a bruise into it. “Take off your shirt.” He turned away to rifle through a box, not bothering to see if Dean obeyed; he knew he would.

He found what he was looking for—a light blue tie—and walked back over to Dean. He bent down and removed first his shoes and socks, and then Dean’s. Standing, he draped the tie loosely around Dean’s neck. “Bent over the bed, kneeling, or on your back, beautiful? Whichever way you choose, I’m using this.” His fingertips skimmed over the silk where it brushed over Dean’s nipples.

Dean tipped his head back and closed his eyes. “Bent over.” He shuddered when Castiel unsnapped his jeans and pulled them down.

“We’re going to have some fun first. Would you like that?”

Dean nodded and stepped out of his jeans. He pulled Cas in for a kiss, licking into his mouth and sucking his tongue. “I want to see you when I come. Bare skin. Those are my conditions.”

Cas gently laid Dean down on his back. “As you wish.”

Dean snorted. “Did you just Princess Bride me?”

“Shh.” Castiel smiled as he pressed a finger to Dean’s mouth, then replaced it with his lips. They got lost in each other’s mouths, until eventually Cas pulled back to get undressed.

Once he was naked, he realized the lube was still packed away. He brushed a hand down Dean’s thigh and went to search for it.

Thankfully they only had one box that went in the bedroom that wasn’t clothes, so he was able to find it relatively quickly and toss it on the bed.

Cas moved Dean so his shoulders were at the edge of the bed and his head was hanging off. The tie lay innocently next to the lube. He bent low so their faces were close. “I want you to suck me off while I lick you open,” he murmured, just far enough away that Dean couldn’t kiss him.

Dean let out a sound that was somewhere between agreement and a whimper. Cas stood back up and rubbed the head of his cock against Dean’s lips. It was only half hard, but it filled quickly as Dean’s tongue darted out to wet it with little kitten licks.

When Cas took both Dean’s nipples in his hands, he gasped and took Castiel’s cock all the way into his mouth. “That’s it, sweetheart,” Cas praised. He moved his hands lower and moved Dean’s legs up so his hole was exposed.

Castiel licked the pre-come that was forming on Dean’s cock into his mouth before he moved down the shaft and sucked first one ball into his mouth, then the other. He tilted Dean’s hips up so that he had easy access to his hole, and brushed the tip of it with his tongue.

Dean moaned around his cock and took him all the way down.

“I love how responsive you are, Dean,” Castiel rewarded him with another lick, “Always so ready for my tongue, or my fingers, or my cock.” He let a long line of spit land on Dean’s hole and rubbed it in with his finger. “And you suck my cock so beautifully.” He pushed his tongue inside Dean’s hole and pushed his hips forward gently.

Dean stilled immediately and opened his mouth all the way, waiting for Castiel to fuck his face. He continued lapping at Dean’s hole while he thrust all the way down Dean’s throat. He kept it there for a moment before he pulled back and did it again, and again. Dean rocked his hips rhythmically against Cas’ face.

Cas added a finger alongside his tongue and fucked in and out of Dean at the same time with both his finger and his cock.

When it was time to add two fingers he uncapped the lube and spread it liberally on his fingers and Dean’s hole. He pulled his cock out of Dean’s mouth as he pushed two fingers inside him.

Dean moaned. “Your fingers feel so good, baby,” he said, “but I think I’d like your cock even more.”

“I thought you wanted to have some fun, Dean,” Castiel teased. “You wanted to let me take control. Do you not want that anymore?”

Dean shook his head. “No, no, I still want that. I just _really_ want you to fuck me right now.” He sucked the tip of Cas’ cock into his mouth for a moment and flicked the slit with his tongue.

Castiel paused in his ministrations. “It’ll burn if I don’t open you up more than this.”

“That’s okay, I wanna feel it. Just _come on_ , Cas.”

Castiel huffed a laugh and grabbed the tie. “All right, Mr. Impatient. Come on, stand up and turn around, put your hands behind your back.” When Dean did, Castiel tied his crossed wrists together. “Is that too tight?” Dean shook his head, so Cas gently helped lean him forward until his chest was on the bed, head turned to the side. “Tell me if you need to change positions.”

He poured another generous amount of lube over Dean’s hole and himself before he lined up his cock. He pushed in slowly, aware of how tight Dean was, despite Dean’s urgings. Castiel ran a hand up and down Dean’s spine until he was sure that Dean could take it, then he pulled out until just the head was inside, grabbed Dean’s wrists, and slammed forward. Dean’s cries of ecstasy urged him to push faster, harder, while Dean was helpless on the bed, hands clenched in fists, beautiful muscles taut with nowhere to go. He couldn’t get any leverage with his arms behind him; Castiel had complete control. It was something they’d learned Dean craved every now and again—to give up everything and let Castiel take all of the responsibility for their joint pleasure. Cas was more than willing to oblige.

He let go of Dean’s wrists and draped himself over him, making sure to keep most of his weight supported so Dean could breathe. “I’m going to make you come now, Dean. Do you want my hand to help?” At Dean’s nod, he pulled out and helped Dean roll over onto his back. He pushed Dean’s hips up so he could get his arms out from behind his back. Then he reached his hand down to pull on Dean’s cock, which had been dripping pre-come steadily onto the floor.

He pulled long, slow strokes that didn’t let Dean get high enough to spill over, but kept him right on the edge. “You’re so beautiful, Dean,” he murmured. His hand sped up. “I want you to come for me while I fill you up.” He slammed his cock back inside Dean’s tight heat without warning, over and over again, nailing his prostate with each thrust. Dean yelled a series of unintelligible half-words as he came, spurting all the way up to his chest.

Castiel changed the angle so he wasn’t hitting Dean’s sweet spot anymore, but didn’t slow the pace as he chased his own release.

Still quivering in the aftermath of his orgasm, the most Dean could do was wrap his legs around Cas’ waist and hold on. It didn’t take long for Castiel’s orgasm to overtake him and he leaned forward to bury his face in Dean’s neck as he pumped his release inside him.

They laid there panting for a few minutes, until Cas became soft and he slipped out of Dean, who winced slightly. Cas kissed his shoulder. “I’m sorry, love.” He untied Dean's hands, who flexed them gently, then waved him off.

“I asked for it. Hell, I demanded it. ‘S okay.” He looked around. “We don’t have _anything_ unpacked, babe.” He took his shirt and wiped the come off of his chest. “Let’s deal with it tomorrow. I’m tired.”

Castiel gave a _hmm_ in agreement and got under the covers. He pulled Dean close so they were chest-to-chest and kissed him softly. “How’d you like the first night in our new home?”

Dean snorted as he threw one leg over Castiel’s hip and slipped the other between his legs. “I got fucked into the mattress—literally. I’d say that all around, it was a pretty fucking awesome night.” He nuzzled his head into Castiel’s chest. “You feel so good, babe.”

 Cas pulled him in tight. This was what he’d been missing all those years he’d looked. He’d needed the partner who would push him, challenge him, but hold him close at the end of the night. He needed Dean.

“I love you.” He had said it almost every day since they’d been together. Dean had yet to say it back, although he’d shown Cas in a hundred different ways that it was true. He didn’t need to hear the words when everything Dean did said it for him.

“I know.” Dean’s response was automatic by that point. He snaked his arm around Castiel’s waist and kissed his chest. “I love you, too.”

Then again, it was nice to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://eveanyn.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 
> I'm nice, I swear.


End file.
